The True BWL
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: The truth will out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The whole of Hogwarts is waiting for Neville Longbottom to come back with the tri-wizard cup, when all of sudden they saw him tied up to the tombstone. They all saw Peter Pettigrew with a baby like creature in his hands, start the ritual wormtail said a voice and he through the baby inside of the pot.

Neville was struggling trying to get lose from his bonds but with no luck he was tied super tight to the tombstone. **_Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master,_** Peter slices his hand off and throws it inside of the ritual pot. _**Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your**_** foe.** They all see a pale man about 6'3 tall step out of the ritual pot, wormtail robe me and he does. Give me your arm voiced Voldemort yes master your other arm wormtail and he does and about a minute later 15 wizards appear in the graveyard. 14 years it's been since we together and yet you all stand here as if it was yesterday, milord crucio yells tom. Get up Nott he said to the shock of the crowd, Yaxley, Crabbe,Goyle,Parkinson,Rowle, Carrow, Wilkes, and even you Lucius Voldemort says as he pulls off his mask, Fudge is pale and shaking his biggest supporter outed as a death eater. Milord I have never betrayed you, it was my idea to spread lies that we could be imperioused to take the dark mark. You have abandon me for 14 years so I expect 14 years of service, of course milord, he turns to Neville, the bwl ohh how lies have feed your legends and falsehood. Do you know Neville that you are not the bwl, what are you talking about I'am the bwl no you are not Harry Potter is the true bwl voiced Voldemort to the shock of the crowd, Harry Potter graduated several years ago and was a true prodigy in all forms of magic. Hell he is the only person to have several masteries before the age of 20. Dumbledore is reeling from this the night James,Lily,Frank and Alice was killed was hectic he didn't even look at Harry before letting Sirius take Harry. He wished he did though, well Longbottom how about a duel Voldemort says as Neville is untied from the tombstone. Neville hurries to pick up his wand from the ground and Voldemort just starts to launch spells at him while Neville is hiding behind the stone statue. Come on think Neville before you get killed he thought when he came up with a idea accio tri-wizard cup and it sails into his chest and and apprates him out of the graveyard.

Scene Change Hogwarts

Neville is swarmed by aurors, professors and Dumbledore, Neville are alright asks Albus yeah I'am fine, stupefy shouted a voice that turned out to be madam Bones. Amelia what are you doing asked Minerva, this is not Alastor said her and they all watch him turn into Barty Crouch Jr. .OMG said Augusta he is supposed to be dead after the attack on Longbottom Hall yelled her, how in the world is he alive. I don't know but trust me we will get to the bottom of this said Amelia after cuffed him and took him to the ministry. Albus says Severus this changes everything now that Longbottom is not the 1 to defeat the dark lord what are we going to do he said. We have to tell Harry everything but we can not lie to him he is an adult who will never accept half truths, even the role I played yes Severus that too. Well he should be done with his last mastery at the end of the month that will be the best time to contact him and tell him. I'am shocked he has done so many masteries said Severus, well he is a very knowledgeable young man and it does not shock me.

Scene Change June 30th 1995

– the concept of Elemental Transfiguration would apply in the case of food as well. While it is not possible to conjure food according to Gamp's second law of Elemental Transfiguration, it is quite possible to conjure or transfigure our surroundings for food," explained Harry as he demonstrated and proved his hypothesis to the members of the International Transfiguration Committee for Aspiring does not disprove the second law, but it does make it an exception. While cooked food cannot be conjured, plants and animals can be transfigured from our surroundings and can be used as food. Since we are transfiguring the elemental properties here, the molecular components of the said transfigured objects will be altered. Of course, this also depends upon the nature of the Transfiguration itself. Simple magic cannot alter the substance, but elemental Transfiguration , Mr Potter," announced Master Yorke of america. "You have successfully completed your Masters' in Transfiguration. Good luck with your future affairs. Thank you master Yorke Harry said as he leave the compound of transfiguration guile in NY,NY. He goes back to his penthouse he has here in the city where Sirius and Remus are waiting for him to celebrate, well I got my mastery said Harry. Sirius and Remus both hugged him, blinky calls Harry yes master is lunch ready yes it is and a spread of BBQ Brisket,steamed carrots,BBQ chicken,green beans casserole, mac&cheese,asparagus,and for desert carrot cake and peach cobbler. So Harry what are you gonna do now you finished with your mastery's,well I'am gonna take a active role in running Potter Inc and I forgot to tell you all that I found an old island we have owned for 1200 years and it has over 20,000 basilisks on it. We also own a island with a colony of acromantulas on it so the potion market and the silk market is about to skyrocket. So have you all heard that the dark lord is back asked Harry yes we have heard said Remus, well I have been hearing that they are calling me the real bwl now. We were going to tell you later this evening but according to Amelia they saw the dark lord being bought back to life at the tri-wizard tournament and Voldemort proclaim you as the as the real 1 who survived his killing curse all those years ago voiced Sirius. Albus wants to meets when we return to England later on today at the burrow for a order of the phoenix meeting. Harry shook his head and continued eating some more after he was done he asked them are you ready to go home he says and they said yes alright Blinky Harry calls yes master take use back to Potter castle, alright he says as they hold on to him and pop there back in England. Alright guys what time is the order meeting about 3:00 clock aright that gives use 1 hour till the meeting he said, alright well I will meet you there says Sirius as he and Remus go back to their respective homes. Harry changes in to some muggle clothes a pair of Gucci jeans, shoes and shirt after talking to Nob telling him to prepare the old castle in Scotland just in case, He leaves and apprates to the burrow.

Scene Change Burrow

Harry apprates just outside the ward line of the burrow walking up to the house he notices how they are growing a garden and have a small farm goes to the house and knocks on the door and the oldest Weasley Belinda opens up the door just as beautiful as he remembers her come on in the meeting is about to get started she says, my boy your here thank you for coming you are the last one to get here says Albus. He sees about 50 people here in this small room and so he stands,headmaster if you need a bigger place for the meetings I have a manor no one has used since my grandparents have passed. It has space for a number of things and sits on 5,000 acres of land so we will have all sort of supplies there, plus it's has a dueling chambers. That is a wonderful idea when can the manor be ready it is ready now I had be ready just in case, it's in Scotland just about 200 miles north of Hogwarts boarder. Alright after this meeting we can switch there, I will have to have Alastor and Belinda check the wards scheme though, that's fine with me Harry said.

Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alright everyone welcome to the first meeting of the order of the phoenix of the year 1995, Severus what news do you bring from the dark lord camp's. He has been laying low, he is mad that all of Britain knows that he is back but he has been recruiting from Russia and Germany and has already got over 100 new death eaters. He has also made en-rows with the werewolf clans he has 1,000 wolves at his beck and call. The giants have not decided weather they will support the dark lord or not but over time I believe they will serve the dark lord. That is very troubling news Severus, just keep your eyes and ears open for anything important we can not afford to let Tom to get any major advantages this go around. Kinsley,Arthur, and Sturgis what of the things in the ministry, Amelia has decided to have all aurors checked for the dark mark says Kinsley, there has been an increased on muggle baiting and muggle raids lately but we have not been able to catch anyone yet though, Nothing new anything they have said voiced Sturgis Podemore. Dark times are coming ahead Everybody keep your guards up and but he was cut off of what he was saying when a patronus charm came in with Hestia Jones's voice azkaban is being attacked by the dark lord. Silence roars Dumbledore now everybody who wants to aid in helping defend the prison come with me says Albus as he conjures a long robe to make a portkey.

Scene Change Battle at azkaban

It is spell fire everywhere and bodies of aurors piled up when they who came with Dumbledore to help. Harry looks and see Lucius, Roland Wilkes and Amycus Carrow killing an auror. Well well I knew you 3 would be here nothing but Voldemort bitches says Harry, Potter calls Lucius our master will reward use for bringing you to him voiced Malfoy. Harry goes on the offensive, he fires reducto's at all 3 of them only 1 hits that being the 1 at Wilkes which gets him in the chest and falls dead. Carrow and Malfoy throughs killing curses at both of them at him but he throughs a bolder in the path of both he then stuns Carrow. Well Lucy can you take me on your own or are you to scared, Lucius is pissed off at being touted and attacks Harry with numerous killing curses which done succeed in getting close to him. Harry then hits him with a bone breaker to the arm and he screams and falls down holding his wand arm. Harry walks up Lucius people like you do not deserve to live and hits him with a reducto to the chest killing him instantly and he does the same thing with Carrow. He looks at the 3 bodies of the 1's that he has killed, he points he wand at the 3 bodies and says **_PRAEDIA BELLICA _**and a gold light engulfs all of them before it stops. He looks down at his hand and see's the house rings for the Malfoy, Wilkes, and Carrow families. Harry turns to the rest of the order where Voldemort has made his way down to confront Dumbledore. Well Tom I see you are a sight for sore eyes voiced Albus, old man your time has come soon the whole world will feel the wrath of lord Voldemort. Voldemort and the rest of his men has apprated away from the battlefield and prison leaving many dead bodies in is wake. Headmaster then we lose any body from our side, no thank merlin we have a few injuries though, well I know the death eaters lose Carrow, Wilkes and Lucius I took care of them myself and Albus nodded sadly. Everyone let's head back to the headquarters said Albus and they all apprated back to the burrow.

Scene Change 2 days later

Harry, Alastor, Dumbledore and Belinda are going over the wards for the manor, professor I can not find anything wrong these wards are stronger than the 1's at gringotts said Belinda. That is wonderful news we can switch here for next order meeting, we don't need to ad a fiderus charm because no one who is hostile towards the owner will get in the wards will get kill them on spot said Harry. Albus nodded ok I will you all to the rest Alastor everything will be ready in the next couple of days yeah said mad eye and they both apprated away. Well I guess we can call it a day said Harry to Belinda she nods but stops him hey I was wondering if you did not have any plans tonight did you want to hang out, he smiles sure we can do something tonight how about we go into the muggle world and catch a movie, she smiles I like that and she apprates away. Harry can't believe he just said yeah to a date with Belinda Weasley, well padfoot and moony are never gonna let me live it down. Well he has to get to Gringotts so he can be free this evening and so he apprates away to Gringotts. Walking into the bank he finds the lobby empty and heads straight to the closest teller, I have a appointment with Bladebreaker follow me said the teller and they go into the hallway leading towards his bank manager office. Come in says Bladebreaker after knocking on the door, leave use griphook says Bladebreaker and he does. Lord potter with your use of **_PRAEDIA BELLICA _**over the heads of Carrow,Wilkes and Malfoy families have made you even more richer than I ever thought was possible. Here are the estates of the these families

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Carrow

**Carrow_ Vault: 361,223,300,424,000 Galleons_**

_**Carrow"s manor**_

_**Carrow's Hall**_

_**Carrow's isle of the gulf of mexico**_

_**Carrow Beachhouse in Malibu, CA**_

**_Penthouse_**_** in upstate NY,USA**_

_**Condo beachhouse in Nice, France**_

_**Investments**_

_**50% Quidtach Quality Supplies**_

_**30% St. Mungo's**_

_**50% Leaky Cauldron**_

_**35% Butterbeer Inc.**_

_**20% Ollivanders Wands**_

_**Noble house of Malfoy **_

**Malfoy Vault: 760,988,900,000,000**

**Malfoy Castle Paris, France**

**Malfoy Hall Toronto, Canada**

**Malfoy Manor Wiltshire, England **

**Family Condo and Beach House Italy**

**Penthouse**** Apartment New York**

**Mexican Villa New Mexico**

**Investments**

**10% Madam Malkin's**

**25% Honeydukes**

**25% Daily Prophet**

**25% ****Brooms International ( ****parent**** company of Nimbus and Firebolt)**

**100% Malfoy Inc(Potion,silk and spice company)**

**Minor House of Wilkes**

**Wilkes Vault 699,000,233,100**

**Wilkes Hall**

**Wilkes Manor**

**Wilkes Vacation in H****onolulu****, Hawaii**

**Wilkes Shipping 100%**

**Wilkes Beast Farm 100%**

Now as you can see this will add a lot of money to the the Potter coffers along with the properties how do I go about adding these lines absorbed by the Potter line and do any of these families have any living members. The Wilkes do not Roland was the last of his line, Alecto, Hestia and Flora are now your chattel all you have to do is call and magic will summon them. The Malfoy line is down to just Dracia she will be a 5th year student this year, she will also be your chattel, Narcissa will not because she was not born a Malfoy. Now I can start the process of having the all 3 of these families being absorbed into the Potter line it has not happen in about 600 years since the Wilson family was absorbed by the Abbott Family. Now this will add 33 votes to the already 30 votes and make them the single most families with the most votes in the It will be done in a week in time for the July wizengamot session, well thank you Bladebreaker, is anybody still in the properties yes there is do you want me to evict them, not right now I will summon them tonight. Bladebreaker nodded and Harry got up and left the room, well damn that was something.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The past 2 weeks have been hectic with him winning the Carrow,Malfoy and Wilkes estates. Him and Belinda has started to date, he has told her of the situation and she understands that he will have chattell. Tomorrow is the start of the summer session of the wizengamot and he will be taking his seat. Tonight he will be calling his chattell to him and bound them to him, Dracia Malfoy to me he says and after a few seconds she appears. What the hell is going on she says as she appears in her night robe see through with her bra and panties on. Well little princess your body is better than anything I have ever expected, what the hell I'm doing here she asked? Well you know I killed your father in a duel, she shook her head yes well I won his house as spoils including you as the last member he said. She was about to say something when she notices that she has a collar on with the potter coat and arms on it. No it cannot be true she said while paling, you know your father is the reason while I do not have parents he killed them while their backs was turned to him. And now I will take great pressure in beating and raping his daughter for my enjoyment, she is truly scared now. Her clothes vanish and she is butt naked in his room,he admires her body well well you certainly take after Narcissa in this you, he sees a c-cup titties perky with creamy white aeroles and nice size ass,on your knees and magic forces her to comply

Lemon Scene

Open your mouth to which she does and stuffs his d*** inside of her mouth. Suck and bitch if you bite I will kill you, she starts to suck on like a lollipop, damn girl you must have some experience in this. She swirls her tongue around his length, hoping he doesn't treat her too bad, maybe he learn to accept my presence. Shit here it comes and you better swallow all of it or there will be hell to pay, he cums hard inside of her mouth and she swallows all of it. Now lay down on your stomach with your ass in the air commands Harry and she does just that scared of what will happen to her should she disobey him. Harry grabs her ass, damn I will enjoy this, have you ever fuck anybody before else before she shook her head yes, well then it won't hurt you. He lines up his d*** and invades her p****, damn your p**** feels so good and he fucks her, clap clap that's all you hear is shin slapping skin.I' am about to cum he says after 20 minutes of f****** her,ohhh shit says Harry as he unleashes a load inside of her.I have heard from my little godbrother Neville of all the problems you have been causing them at school. That's why him and Ron will take turns breaking you down he laughs coldly and she starts to cry.

Lemon ends

Well bitch clean yourself and sleep on bed right next me, she cleans herself up and gets right next to her in bed. They both drift off to sleep with him dreaming of fucking Alecto Carrow and the newly 18 Carrow twins.

Waking up the next morning he finds Dracia still is asleep, he wakes her up get clean and the only thing you are to wear today is your bra and thong along with your goes to the bathroom while he makes his way downstairs to breakfast,he is surprised to see Sirius there,what can I do for you Padfoot asked Harry? Nothing much just got here,ok sit down have breakfast with me said ,Arthur Charlie,Percy, Belinda and the Weasley twins should be joining use in a minute,Arthur will be taking over the Weasley lordship which I gain back to them which the Carrows won in a duel from them 300,Percy will be taking the Prewett lordship, and the twins will be taking the Crouch and Hollins lordships, with Arthur great grandma a Crouch on his father side and Molly's grandmother being the last of the Hollins. The fire flared up and Belinda her father and rest of the family flooed into Potter Castle, Harry said Belinda as she kisses him on the we are about to have breakfast Harry said as they all took seats when the food appeared on the table,Ron was in heaven seeing all this pile his plate up with fruit, grits,ham,gravy, sausages,waffles,eggs,hashbrowns,crepes and bacon while drinking on some orange juice. So are any of you putting forward any bills asked Harry, yes said Arthur I will be putting forward a bill that will make it illegal for purebloods to pay less than muggleborns students for Hogwarts. I said Harry will put forward a bill to have students as first years to have lineage tests to see if they are the rightful inheritors of and to prove their claim as heirs to their estates,they all ate and talked some more before heading to the ministry for the wizengamot session that starts in a half to their offices at the ministry, only the ma&mnr and the ma&mn have private offices at the goes into the office to the wizengamot tier,he looks and sees the sessions is about to start the session.**Hear yee hear yee the August sessions of wizengamot in the year of 1995 A.D. in the 53rd year of the rule of Elizabeth, seal the chambers said chief wizard dumbledore.**

Before we begin is there any new lords that needs to be sworn in today said dumbledore, yes there is said court scribe Mickens, well come forward and stake your claim. Arthur comes forward, I Arthur Septimus Weasley lay claim to the Ancient seat of the house of Weasley, you make make your way to your box. Percy comes forward, I claim the seat of the Most ancient and Most noble house of Prewett said Percy, you may take your seat. Fred comes next, I lay claim to the seat of the Most Ancient and Most noble Royal house of Crouch said Fred, you may take your seat. George is last, I lay claim to the seat of the Most Ancient and Most noble house of Hollins he said, you may take your seat. Will now start the session, Lord Abbott you have called for a vote of no confidence against Minister Fudge said Dumbledore. Yes he says as he stands to address the other lord's ,my fellow lords as we know the dark lord Voldemort is back once again and thanks to minister actions our aurors forces is not up to the standard of which it should be because of the minister taking away the dmle's funding that is not the worst part, his biggest backers have all turned out to be inner circle death eaters who got off free because of the imperious curse. That's why I call forth a vote of no confidence of Cornelius Fudge as minister for magic said Lord Ryan Abbott. Minister fo you want to say anything asked Dumbledore, he just his head no knowing this is his last day as minister. Ok everyone touch the green box for yes and red for no said Dumbledore, after everybody voted the results were a vote of 98% Cornelius Fudge has been relieved of his duties as minister for magic for the united kingdom of great Britain and northern Ireland.

Reviews?


End file.
